The Kingship Guide
This page is for those that would like to know more about how to gain Kingship and what the position of "King" implies. Becoming King Now, we all know that playing Medieval Warfare can be quite the load of fun- but some of us like a different side to the game- playing as a King. Now, in order to become a King, you have to either join a faction that has no players currently in it (in which your Kingship is automatic) or you need to wait until the current King of your faction leaves or joins another faction and win the Democratic Vote for Kingship. If your faction is without a King, the game will recognize this and hold a vote between the members of your faction. You will see a box come up listing specific player names and their ranks. Each member has one vote and will be able to see the current voting results once they have done so. Voting, however, is not mandatory. Thus, at times, certain players do not vote if they believe doing so will end up with someone else becoming King. Of course, there's the fact that voting for yourself is impossible- so not voting at all gives you a higher chance at winning the vote, along with ownership of a medium-high or regularly high rank. Another way to gain popularity is to support your comrades' interests during another King's Kingship. If you help the lower ranking members out, support the battle and trade interests of your medium ranks, and show respect to your high ranks, you are likely to become King after the current King leaves the game or simply transfers to another faction. "Ousting" a King is impossible, for once a King has his Kingship, he must join another faction or leave the game to initiate the democratic vote. Speaking of which, there will always be a democratic vote- for there can be no "heir" nor pre-assigned successor to the King unless everyone agrees upon such illegitimately, which can ultimately lead to feuds if promises are not kept after the former King has left. A King's Duties So now you're King or someone you know is King. What do you do? Well, if it's a new or semi-new server, you'll notice only a few buildings within your faction's territory. To have new structures built, the King must press the letter "G" and view the available funds to purchase new structures along with any structures that have not yet been built. For the Nomad King, very few things can be purchased and the buildings must be purchased with gold from the King's pocket, rather than a Treasury like what you would find in the Redcliff, Korblox, and Overseer Kingdoms. A Treasury is a gold bank, levitating deposit, or a vault found in each of the three main Kingdoms that holds gold donated by its members. An interest rate (though I know not how high) is present within the Treasuries that increases the gold within the Treasury over time with or without donations. However, this small increase is unreliable for building a Kingdom. To raise money, one needs to partake in one of several activities- including lumber harvesting for strong wood (which sells for more than regular wood), mining ore and selling anything from copper to Draconite in rarity, killing enemy forces for small bits of gold, or farming in the wheat fields that are one of the things bought by the King. Bought Structures So now that you know how to raise gold, you need to spend it. Firstly recommended are walls and a gate- and towers as well if you are of certain factions. What use is buying something if it is not properly protected? Then there is the Blacksmith- the building used to independently forge swords and bows. This building is always in high demand. Next is the Farm, as previously mentioned, only used to raise very small portions of gold, what with each stalk of wheat being sold automatically for (on average) 5 gold or so. Then there is the Armory and the Fletcher- sellers of basic melee weapons (Armory) and basic ranged weapons (Fletcher) for those that can't see to get a good grasp on using the blacksmith or simply have extra gold to spend. Finally among practical structures is your Alchemy Shop. This shop sells healing potions of three different sizes (the largest most commonly used) to be used in battle. 150, 250, and 500 are the prices of each from smallest to largest. Then there is of course the "Paths" option that lays down a stone path with torches and such- mostly to decorate the Kingdom and connect each building, and the "Statue" option, which is exactly just that- a large statue representing a warrior regarding that specific faction. Field Duties Now that you know how to make your Kingdom glorious- what's next? Well, that's entirely up to you, but there's quite a few things you should remember to do as a King. Do know that's these are both optional and by opinion, but please take them into consideration: -Don't Freely Distribute Unnecessary, High Ranks Often: it's nice to add an incentive for your troops to keep fighting, mining, or whatever is necessary, but promising "General" or "Captain" positions to every single one of your members will only create feuds and fights within your faction. If a member is doing well, compliment him or her and perhaps give him a semi-uncommon ore for their work and move on. Giving them an intangible rank gives them a reason to become power-hungry. -Don't Become a Hibernating Trader: trading is a wonderful thing in the game that allows the sharing of ore and wood- but making this all that you ever do while you continually order (or don't order at all) other members of your faction to work for their earnings is unfair. Help them out; fight in the field with them; mine with them. Don't hole up in your base and become a boring King without any care for a little excitement. Go out and do something! Sure, feeling the seat on your throne is awesome and such, but making it your permanent placement is not the way to go! Get out there and help your troops! -Be Cautious but Never Paranoid: exiling your members is an option that allows you to remove insistent pests, jerks, trolls, and other counterproductive players from your Kingdom- but removing everyone you even begin to suspect of disloyalty will gain you nothing but hatred and war that certainly won't be in your favor. Be cautious when exiling, for if it was not in public favor and the democratic vote to exile the player fails- you are likely to lose loyalty from some if not all of your Kingdom's people. -Balance Peace, War, and Alliances: peace, war, and alliances are three central themes of MW:R, but none of them should be practiced without yield. Total and complete peace will result in anxiousness for war, and in the end, war will break out and peace will most likely not be seen again for a long, long time. To have complete and utter war is to forsake the possibilities of true alliances and true loyalty. Trust is lowered amongst everyone and greed will be on the continuous rise. Alliances are also not so simple to balance either. To ally no other Kingdom is to fight alone, but to ally every Kingdom is to eventually force yourself to pick aside or become a split nation that favors several factions- thus leading to civil disputes and arguments. So just remember- keep the balance. Other field duties include actually getting on the field and fighting with your forces. Don't just sit on your gate walls and shoot arrows in 'the general direction of the enemy'. Get out there and fight! Who cares if you have a weak blade? A King who hides with even the most powerful blades and bows cannot hope to gain the trust and respect of his people. A King with even the weakest blade that forfeits his life so his comrade may live is a King that shall always command respect without ever having to ask for it. Be the one to sink the blade in your attacker's armor and EARN your respect! Be the one to ease the final arrow into the last enemy's helmet during a raid and EARN your place as King! Final Considerations in Kingship Lololol i hacked this so fkk off nubs ~NocturnalPhilosopher